


Sentinel

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is learning the lesson Uther never did. A king is more a servant than a master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Arthur we occasionally see whenever the writers remember that Arthur is supposed to have learned things over the past couple of years.
> 
> Canonish.

He's careful now. Watchful more than ever.

He watches the old man on the throne. A soldier once, a conqueror named King. Father, though Arthur barely recognizes him as such anymore. Arthur remembers a man who taught him how to ride, the man who bought him his first horse and showed him how to lead it, master it. The start of many similar lessons.

That's all Uther does now, all he is, all he wants for Arthur. All he wants Arthur to do is master his tasks. Master swordsmanship. Master his knights. Master kingship. Master Camelot. 

Soldier. King. Master. This is the path Uther designed for Arthur, framed in his own footsteps.

But Arthur is not his father.

He cannot master swordsmanship. He learns it, just like any other soldier in the corps. He understands that if he lives by the sword, every day he picks it up he must be ready to die by another's blade. He understands that a command of the sword does not mean a command over life. He understands that every soul given up in his name is his responsibility- his victims and his knights. 

He cannot master swordsmanship. He cannot master the knights. He knows that their loyalty to him grows (and away from his father) every day he's out on patrol with them, when he marches out in front of them and into battle, every time he drives himself hard on the practice field, the way he demands better from them because he can't bear to deliver one more red cloak to a grieving mother.

He cannot master swordsmanship. He cannot master his knights. He cannot master kingship. To be king is to serve. This is a lesson he's had to learn. From Morgana when she used to speak to him of what was just and necessary. From Merlin with his daily bumblings, his undying loyalty, and his shining moments of wisdom. From Gwen's unflinching strength, quiet words, and the way his heart melts when she smiles at him, proud. From the people of Camelot and their love for what he could become.

He cannot master swordsmanship. He cannot master his knights. He cannot master kingship. He cannot master Camelot. This land. These people. They are his masters. They'll call him King one day and Arthur will know that he owes them the greatest service. This is the honor they grant him. He has no power but through Camelot and its grace. He cannot master Camelot.

He slowly grows into these lessons and he watches. He sees how Uther is just holding on, just getting by, every day a struggle to keep the kingdom together. Uther does not see clearly anymore, once a good King, now he's just a powerful king. Arthur knows he'll be a powerful king, thanks to his father, but he understands that he must also be a good King.

So Arthur hopes for peace and the strength and wisdom to preserve it for these people, this land, this Camelot that is as much as his, and more that he is theirs. One day he will be king and deep inside Arthur knows that he's not the only one watching, waiting.


End file.
